Akzelyth Legion
The Akzelyth Legion, known as the '''Akzelyth Empire, '''officially called Imperium Akzelyth, or simply called the Legion is an interstellar empire featured in the AFTER: Alter Universe. It is founded and ruled by the Valerian Imperial Family. The Empire is known for integrating several xeno species such as the Irhillians, Kataarkans, and even the robotic MASU into the Empire, giving them full Imperial Citizenship. Name The Akzelyth Legion earned its name from the Akzelyth, a three headed eagle-like bird native to Xeatera. It was the symbol used by Caelius Valerian's Legion during the Coup of Colonia Xeatera. History The Origins of the Akzelyth Legion is traced to the colonists of the Dominion who were heading to the sector known as Nova Atlas. Due to complications in the navigation system, the colonists were sent off course and instead landed on unknown territory. Instead of flying back to the correct course, the colonists stayed on the planet later named Xeatera. A government was formed under the Dominion of Man, and the Colony was given the name Colonia Xeatera. Start of the Legion An unnatural phenomena appeared in the Arcadia Sector in the late AD 2157, known as the Black Storm at the time to the Inhabitants of Xeatera. The Black Storm engulfed the entire Arcadia Sector making it vanish from the Galactic map. The Colonia Xeateran Government proceeded to try contacting the Dominion during the Storm, however all forms of contact failed, with long range communications not functioning, and Ships vanishing en-route to Terra. Following the appearance of the Black Storm, Colonia Xeatera switched the SY Year system. With the grip of the Dominion being nonexistent due to the storm, and the government in disarray. Caelius Valerian, the commander of the Xeateran Armed Forces decided to overthrow the government of Colonia Xeatera. Caelius led his army, which was known as the Akzelyth Legion at the time against the Xeateran Colonial Guards. Many battles ended quickly in Akzelyth Victory. Caelius' Army had quickly garnered the support of many of the Xeateran settlers. Many Colonial Guard Regiments from the Outer Reaches eventually defecting to the Legion's Army. With the discovery of the special properties of the metal called Ruskorium. Legion Forces quickly used it to their advantage. Caelius had a deal with many arms manufacturers on Xeatera and quickly produced quality weapons on par, or even better than the latest weapons known on Terra. The Legion eventually laid siege to the capital city of Xeatera, Chalet. Fighting was fierce but ultimately ended in Legion Victory. The Legion Army eventually stormed into the Palace of Chalet. With the Dominion Colonial Government overthrown, the people put Caelius Valerian as the new leader of Colonia Xeatera. He quickly reformed the government under his rule and created the Quadrex, of which he is part of, and Greater Council. Colonia Xeatera was then renamed as the Akzelyth Legion, under the Caelius Valerian leadership, the Legion prospered. Colonization of Arcadia The year SY 150, the Emperor decided that it was time to progress and expand the influence of the Akzelyth Legion. Because the Legion was trapped within the Arcadia Sector, finding suitable planets to colonize was becoming a problem. The Legion's chances of finding another suitable Earth-like planets on Arcadia eventually became near impossible, this eventually began the Legion's Colonization Act Alpha of SY 162. Nearby planets of the Ueslov System, namely itanea, a barren planet which doesn't support life had its first colony which was initially sustained by goods from Xeatera, the Toxic planet known as B9, and the planet filled with resources Fourea prior to being the Industrial Capital. On SY 180, Legion forces contacts the Irhilian Wartribes of the Kezsol System. Their ruthless nature eventually spawned the one sided Legion-Irhilian War of SY 180 which eventually led to the forceful integration of the Irhilians into the Akzelyth Legion. Eventually, the Legion discovered a six limbed avian alien race on SY 222 which lived near Ruskorium deposits on Kataar which they had named the Kataarkans, although technologically primitive the Kataarkans seemed to have a strong affinity towards Ruskorium and are able to 'detect' nearby deposits. The promising species were quickly uplifted and integrated into the Legion. Beginning of an Empire The Black Storm eventually vanished after many years of it engulfing the Arcadia Sector. The disappearance of the Black Storm eventually brought in the AE Calendar system used by the Legion. With the Storm gone, the Legion is now able to leave the Arcadia Sector. On AE 13 the Revolt of Fourea, an event that changed the MASU happened. The mechanical MASU somehow gained the ability of free thought which caused the entirety of Fourea's industry to cease functioning as riots of both MASU and people alike broke out into the streets. This eventually mobilized the Fourean Planetary Guard to quell the riots. MASU were given Imperial citizenship in the end, though the few disgruntled MASU eventually formed renegade groups some of which even taking to the stars as pirates, one such group known as the Sons of Goyle. Military The Akzelyth Armed Forces is the military arm of the Akzelyth Empire. It is dividied into the Imperial Army, the Imperial Air Force, and the Imperial Navy. The Akzelyth Empire takes pride in its military tradition, and admiralty. The people of the Legion are drilled at least once in their life with many of the population available for reserve duty. The Akzelyth Empire's legionaries are known to be highly disciplined and have exceedingly high morale. The Legion is also known for its arms industry, producing most, if not all of its own military equipment and also a supplier of quality arms to many smaller empires, especially those who have split from the Dominion of Man. Imperial Army The largest known force of the Akzelyth Empire, they serve as the backbone of the Empire's defensive line and their combat force. Comprised of millions, if not billions of humans, Irhillians, Kataarkans, and MASU forces spread across Legion territory. The Imperial Army is the only known branch of the Akzelyth Armed Forces that uses terms from the Roman Army. The Imperial Army is further branched off into multiple branches. The Planetary Guard, which is the Imperial branches tied to the defense of the planet it is formed on. The Planetary Guard is normally not deployed outside its jurisdiction, but may be deployed to another nearby planets of the same system if the Shock Guard is unavailable. The Shock Guard, which is the largest branch of the Imperial Army and is used to help bolster the defense of the PG during an invasion, or to assault another planet. They are regarded as the 'Hammer of the Empire' and are the backbone of the Imperial Army. The Praetorian Guard is an Elite branch of the Imperial Army. They also often served as the Legion's Secret Police. Imperial Air Force The Akzelyth Empire's Air Force is a standalone branch of the Armed Forces that normally works with the Akzelyth Imperial Army, and the Akzelyth Imperial Navy. One unique thing about the Akzelyth Air Force is that it possessed its own army known as the Gryphus Guard, an elite branch of Imperial Air Force trained in the use of Jump Jets. Many highly loyal Kataarkans serve within the Gryphus Guards. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is the Akzelyth Empire's spaceborne branch of the Akzelyth Armed Forces. The origin of the Imperial Navy dates back to SY 93 and is the latest of the three Akzelyth branches. Many MASU are placed in the Imperial Navy due to their direct ties with the former INARI system. The Imperial Marines are the Infantry branch of the Imperial Navy, although quite few in number, they excel in adaptability. Politics The Akzelyth Empire is an Absolute Monarchy ruled by the Imperial Valerian Family. The Valerians had been ruling since the creation of the empire since SY 1. The Emperor controls all legislative, executive, and judiciary power. The Tripact of the Quadrex which the Emperor is part of, also have high control over the Akzelyth Empire. In absence of the Quadrex, the Greater Council led by Magistrates of the different Akzelyth Empire Sectors are allowed a much larger degree of political power. Normally, the Greater Council has enough political power to change, or add laws on their own respective sectors as long as it does not contradict the Akzelyth Imperial Constitution. Foreign Relations The Legion is the second largest of the three major human spacefaring empires and such, it seeks to expand its influence and protect the state and the ruling dynasty. Dominion of Man Diplomatic relations between the Dominion and the Legion had been shaky at best. Which isn't helped by the fact that the Legion spawned from the former Colonia Xeatera which was decided by the Dominion as lost during the Black Storm Incident. Akzelyth-Dominion relations worsened considerably after the Secessionist War, many Legioni disapprove of the Dominion. This eventually escalated into many full-scale wars across the Dominion and Akzelyth Territory. Great Vaeglon Hegemony The relationship between the Great Vaeglon Hegemony and the Akzelyth Empire dates back to the Secessionist War of AE50 in which the Akzelyth Legion supported Vaeglon Independence against the Dominion of Man. Although both of empires benefit from somewhat friendly relations, complications arise due to conflicting ideals. Minor border conflicts happen between both empires, although it doesn't seem like it will escalate any time soon. Republic of Thesulia Diplomatic relations between the Akzelyth Empire and the Republic of Thesulia was established on AE 97. Both Natiosn benefit from this peaceful and friendly relationship, with the Republic of Thesulia importing many goods. The Akzelyth Empire also sees itself as the protectors of the Republic of Thesulia. Thesulian Federation The Legion has hostile relations with the Thesulian Federation. Ferin Alliance TBA Yeorn Kingdom TBA Zuif Empire TBACategory:Nations Category:AFTER: Alter